1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an advantageous patch panel assembly and, more particularly, to a curved or arcuate patch panel assembly that is configured to be mounted to a rack or console that facilitates cable management functions and enhances space utilization.
2. Discussion of Background Art
Patch panels are well known in the field of data communication systems. A patch panel generally provides a plurality of network ports incorporated into a single structural element that, connect incoming and outgoing lines of a local area network (LAN) or other communication, electronic or electrical system. Patch panels are usually housed within a telecommunications closet or in an alternative location appropriate for patching cables. Typical patch panels are mounted hardware units that include a plurality of port locations (e.g., twenty-four or forty-eight) that function as a sort of static switchboard, using cables to interconnect computers associated with a LAN and/or to connect computers to an outside network, e.g., for connection to the Internet or other wide area network (WAN). A patch panel generally uses a sort of jumper cable, called a patch cord, to create each interconnection.
In a typical installation, the patch panel connects a network's computers to each other and to the outside lines that enable the LAN to connect to the Internet or another WAN. Connections are generally made with patch cords and the patch panel allows circuits to be easily and efficiently arranged and rearranged by plugging and unplugging the patch cords. Patch panel systems are generally intended to facilitate organization and management in implementing telecommunications wiring systems, e.g., for high speed data networks.
Patch panels are routinely mounted between rack elements so as to permit wires or cables, e.g., unshielded twisted pair (UTP) cables, to be wired to IDCs positioned at the rear face of the patch panel, and to further permit patch plugs to be plugged into jacks or ports positioned in the front face of the patch panel. Typical patch panels are substantially planar, extending horizontally from rack element to rack element. Wires/cables are routed to the desired location at the rear of the patch panel, i.e., in the bounded region defined by spaced rack elements. Patch cords are routed to the desired jack/port on the front face of the patch panel, e.g., from a raceway or the like. Thus, for cable management purposes, the patch cords are generally drawn toward one or the other side of the patch panel at the front of the rack system and, from there, routed to the desired component and/or network communication location.
More recently, manufacturers have introduced patch panels that include a pair of planar front faces that are joined to each other at an angle, e.g., at a center-point thereof. For example, Panduit Corporation (Tinley Park, Ill.) offers a line of angled patch panels under the tradename “DP6 Plus” that includes a pair of angled panels that support a plurality of ports. With reference to FIG. 1, a top view of a commercial angled patch panel product 10 (Panduit Corporation) is provided that depicts angled panels 20, 22 joined at apex 24. Of note, flanges 26, 28 are joined to angled panels 20, 22, respectively. Flanges 26, 28 are substantially aligned with the front faces of angled panels, 20, 22 and are angularly mounted with respect thereto. Flanges 26, 28 permit patch panel product 10 to be mounted with respect to a universal rack (not pictured), e.g., a conventional 19″ rack.
Similarly, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,909 to Levesque, et al., the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, describes an angled patch panel. This angled patch panel includes first and second patch panel elements that are angularly oriented with respect to each other, with the transition from the first patch panel element to the second patch panel element achieved generally in an apex region. The angled patch panel also includes flange members that extend from the first and second patch panel elements. Each of the flange members define a mounting face and an extension arm that is intermediate the mounting face and the patch panel element. Of particular note, the extension arm is dimensioned to facilitate at least partial recessing of the angled patch panel relative to the rack/console when the angled patch panel is mounted thereto.
Despite efforts to date, a need remains for improved patch panel designs that are configured to be mounted to a rack or console, facilitate cable management functions, enhance space utilization at and around the rack/patch panel assembly, and provide desirable appearance with enhanced utility and functionality.